Pani usta, panno Elisabeth?
by Lawlietanizm
Summary: AU z Kuroshitsuji, pisane w ramach prezentu ;) Uwaga: OC, z Kuro w sumie wiele to wspólnego nie ma poza czasem akcji i jednym bohaterem.


A/N: W ramach porządkowania fanficów oraz wielkiej akcji pisania na zamówienie, wrzucam AU z pairingiem William T. Spears x OC wymyślona przez Lokstara van Hellena i TheGov, który powstał z okazji urodzin tej drugiej ;) Domyślam się, że ktoś kto nie wie o co chodzi nie będzie miał przyjemności z czytania tego, no chyba, że jest wielkim fanem Willa ;3 Ale zachęcam dziewczyny do wrzucenia czegoś, co pisały o nich, to się jakoś przejrzyściej może zrobi ^^

* * *

Panna Elisabeth Victoria Katherine Dorset wirowała w tańcu, a ściany sali balowej rozmywały się przed jej oczami, kiedy przy szybkiej muzyce zmieniała partnerów po każdej z idealnie wyćwiczonych figur. Podczas gdy oczy większości zgromadzonych na balu młodzieńców śledziły uważnie każdy jej krok, spojrzenie Elisabeth lustrowało dyskretnie wszystkie, najmniejsze nawet kąty pomieszczenia, chociaż już dawno stwierdziła, że nie ma czego szukać. Zbliżała się pora kolacji, zostały już tylko trzy tańce, i wszystkie z nich miała już zajęte. Należało uznać, że on nie przyszedł.

Z tą myślą ciemnowłosa dziewczyna ponownie skupiła się na tańcu, obdarzając pięknym uśmiechem kolejnego partnera. Pozwoliła ująć swoją dłoń i okręcić się wokoło. Jej kremowa suknia zafalowała, pojedynczy kosmyk włosów wysunął się z misternie ułożonej fryzury i opadł na jej policzek. Elisabeth zdmuchnęła go, kłaniając się przed partnerem, a potem uniosła wzrok na następnego, szykując się do wytwornego uśmiechu… i nagle zaparło jej dech w piersi.

Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Williamem T. Spears'em. Zamrugała gwałtownie, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Czuła wyraźnie, że mężczyzna dojrzy wyrzut na jej twarzy, spuściła więc wzrok. William podniósł jej dłoń i objął ją w pasie, pewnie prowadząc dziewczynę podczas kolejnej figury, po której zakończeniu nachylił się do jej ucha.

- Panno Elisabeth, czy zatańczy pani ze mną następny taniec? – szepnął. Elisabeth zadrżała.

- Ja… obawiam się, że wszystkie tańce obiecałam już innym panom, panie Spears. – westchnęła.

- A zatem proszę uczynić mi zaszczyt i pozwolić odprowadzić się na kolację.

Dziewczyna zdążyła tylko skinąć głową, zanim doszło do zmiany partnerów, a William, jej William, porwał do tańca inną pannę, z gracją wykonując figurę. Zapatrzona Elisabeth pomyliła krok i zachwiała się lekko. Partner spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową. Kiedy znów odważyła się spojrzeć na pana Spears'a, poprawiał okulary, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz podejrzanie zbliżony do triumfu.

Kiedy Elisabeth tańczyła następne tańce, William stał z kieliszkiem szampana i obserwował ją, nie czując zazdrości o jej kolejnych partnerów. Panna Dorset była rozchwytywana w obecnym sezonie, adorowali ją właściwie wszyscy młodzieńcy. Pomimo tego, reakcja Elisabeth na jego pojawienie się utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna już dawno oddała mu serce. Była naprawdę najpiękniejsza kobietą na sali, pod warunkiem oczywiście, ze gustowało się w ciemnych włosach i jasnej cerze. Miała duże oczy i pełne usta, a jasna suknia wspaniale kontrastowała z jej czarnymi lokami. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała na niego, a wtedy on udawał, że jest zajęty oglądaniem ozdabiających ściany obrazów.

W końcu muzyka ucichła i zgromadzeni zaczęli powoli kierować się w stronę jadalni. William podszedł do panny Elisabeth i podsunął jej ramię. Zamiast jednak poprowadzić ją do dobrze oświetlonej części stołu w centrum pomieszczenia, wybrał miejsce w rogu, gdzie siedziało niewiele osób.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna, mocniej zaciskając palce na przedramieniu Williama. – Moje towarzystwo będzie się o mnie niepokoić!

- Spokojnie, panno Elisabeth, nic pani nie grozi. – William przysunął jej krzesło, na którym usiadła z pewnym wahaniem, po czym przyjęła od niego lampkę wina.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem po co…

- Proszę coś zjeść, a potem chciałbym poprosić panią o spacer po ogrodzie. – przerwał jej ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, rzucając spojrzenie znad okularów.

- Nie, to zupełnie nie wypada…

- Ale pójdzie pani ze mną, czyż nie? – William rzadko się uśmiechał, jednak w tamtym momencie lekki półuśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach.

Elisabeth była zupełnie oszołomiona. Najpierw myślała, że mężczyzna, w którym była zakochana, w ogóle nie planuje pojawić się na jednym z najważniejszych dla niej bali w sezonie, potem zaś ku jej zdziwieniu zaczął on pozwalać sobie na zdecydowanie zbyt wielką poufałość. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć, mimo tego skinęła głową, przełykając ślinę.

Prawda była taka, że zazwyczaj spokojna panna Dorset zupełnie traciła rezon w obecności pana Spears'a, i było to dla niej jasne niemalże od ich pierwszego spotkania. Mężczyzna był bardzo przystojny, wysoki i ciemnowłosy, zawsze ubrany elegancko i poważny, zupełnie niepodobny do starających się o jej rękę młodzieńców. William jak nikt inny onieśmielał Elisabeth, a jednak jakimś cudem wydawał się być zainteresowany towarzyszeniem jej podczas licznych rozrywek, jakie odbywały się w Londynie, czym była zachwycona. Niestety, ciężko było stwierdzić, czy ma on jakiekolwiek poważne zamiary, i tym sposobem dziewczyna na zmianę pogrążała się w rozpaczy i była przepełniona nadzieją.

Ledwo była w stanie przełknąć odrobinę zupy, po czym odłożyła łyżkę. Jej towarzysz, który przysiadł na krześle obok, nie sięgając nawet po talerz, podniósł się i uprzejmie podał jej rękę, by pomóc Elisabeth wstać. Nie zauważeni przez nikogo wyszli na taras, i stamtąd do ogrodu. Dziewczyna myślała, że jej serce za moment wyskoczy z piersi, a William wydał jej się nagle bardzo niedostępny i wręcz przerażający. Jego twarz była jak zwykle poważna, co sprawiało, że nie miała pojęcia jakie są jego zamiary.

- Panie Speras, myślę, że powinniśmy już wrócić. –Elisabeth starała się być stanowcza, ale jej głos brzmiał słabo, a William zupełnie ją zignorował. Trzymał ja tez na tyle mocno, że nie sądziła, by była w stanie mu uciec, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

- Jest pani bardzo blada. – zauważył William, pochylając się w jej stronę i marszcząc brwi z niepokojem, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to jego wina. – Chyba powinna pani usiąść.

Zanim Elisabeth zorientowała się, gdzie w ogóle jest, mężczyzna posadził ją na jednej z ławek przy alejce. Byli już na tyle daleko, że lewo mogła dostrzec światła w oknach rezydencji. Tymczasem pan Spears usiadł przy niej.

- Czy pani jest słabo?

Pokręciła głową.

- Wystraszyła się pani. – mruknął William, sięgając dłonią w stronę jej twarzy. Przesunął palcem po policzku Elisabeth, a potem złapał kosmyk jej włosów. I uniósł do go ust. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. – A przecież zupełnie nie ma czego.

To mówiąc, William T. Spears zsunął się z ławki i przykląkł na jednym kolanie, ujmując Elisabeth za rękę.

- Panno Dorset, Elisabeth. Czy uczyni mnie pani najszczęśliwszym z ludzi, i zgodzi się pani oddać mi swoją rękę?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ucałował jej dłoń, po czym zwinnie podniósł się i usiadł obok niej.

- Swoje serce? – to mówiąc, musnął ustami materiał jej sukni na wysokości lewej piersi.

- Swoją duszę? – następny pocałunek spoczął miękko na jej czole. Chciała nawet zapewnić go o swoich uczuciach, ale nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, ani znaleźć odpowiednich słów, siedziała więc bez ruchu, czując jak jej dłoń drży w dłoni Williama i starając się oddychać.

- A może swoje usta?

Zanim panna Elisabeth zorientowała się co zamierza zrobić, mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował ją, nie zważając na fakt, że nic jeszcze nie odpowiedziała. A potem spojrzał na nią pytająco, palcami delikatnie głaszcząc jej rękę.

- Och, Will… Tak, tak, tak… i tak.

Z tymi słowy, roześmiała się cicho i nastawiła usta do pocałunku.


End file.
